fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:The Fan of Wiki/Some topics
Hi guys! Seiru/Fanny here! I just wanted to tell you I've been through a lot lately and I'm not active in my wikis that much. I'll divide the topics to be discussed by me because I wanted to get this off my mind as much as possible Real Life + School Stuff Each time I get out of my house, I keep saying under my breath, "Hello, cruel world" instead of goodbye. These past three months of my fourth term is the most difficult because of my struggle to make progresses to chase all of my subjects. Currently, I dropped my one subject, Trigonometry, where I got failing grades on both quizzes and I stopped attending the class after showing up two or three more meetings before completely stopped. Don't worry, though, I planning to take up this subject on the next two terms. Next thing I wanna rant about is my photography class where you need to go outside for'' every. single. plates.'' (for the sake of the grades of course) Some of my plates got a failing mark and it was very ''disappointing because I've put a lot of effort and even got my leg muscles hurt from walking long distances. Last week, I was caught off-guard when our photography teacher told us that he needs silhouettes ''during '''golden hour, blue hour AND twilight hour. 'Of course, I thought these were easy but I was wrong. He also needs freaking night photography For the past weekend (June 18 and 19), I went to popular landmarks in Metro Manila for the sake of night photography and, as I can say, worth it. I hope the teacher knows that he puts his whole class into a whole new level on Hell because of his demands that he needs 36 freakin' shots for every plates. My finals for this subject will also get me if I didn't do it properly. Also, last week, we had a problem of solving our videos (music video and a short film) and missed the deadline. Well, good luck to me and my group because we're convince our professor to receive the things we made for our sake. 2.9.JPG|Blue hour. 3.4.JPG|Golden Hour. 4.9.JPG|Twilight Hour ''Golden and Twilight hours are captured in Manila Bay while Blue hour is on my house and that is my bro :3 On the bright side, I gained new friends and talk to them sometimes because I really like to spend time alone. I don't know, but it's kinda weird to have crushes from both reality, internet and fictional worlds because it really gets confusing. I found out that I do get attracted to same gender in a more aesthetic and minimal way and it doesn't mean that I'm Bisexual. I really am a Heteroflexible because of the minimal attraction to few girls and the rest are for the guys (it's more like 15-85, 15% for girls, 80% for guys. It's not 50-50 which is the Bi stands and prefers both genders). Internet Life and other random stuff You might think that I'm not updated but you're half-wrong. I may not be active at Wikia at times but I'm updated because of Tumblr, Facebook and other social media for news, game updates and socializing with my family and friends from afar. I've been into miscellaneous fandoms lately because I'm watching new series added on my queue list for the past months. So that's all for now and see ya :3 - Seiru! Category:Blog posts